las_tortugas_ninja_mutantesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
April O´neil
thumb|left|257px April O' Neil versión nickelodeon La mayoría de la gente piensa que soy un habitual tímida de 16 años de edad. Mis amigos y yo pasar el rato, jugar a los videojuegos y comen pizza. Totalmente normal, salvo ... mis amigos son tortugas ninjas mutantes que viven en las alcantarillas y lo más cercano que tengo a un padre es una rata gigante. Así que sí, tal vez no tan normal -. Abril También mantengo un registro de las cosas extrañas que suceden en la ciudad en mi portátil.Apariencia Abril es una bella adolescente. Como todas sus encarnaciones, abril es un rojo-cabeza. Su cabello es recogido en una coleta y ella tiene una diadema amarilla. Ella es delgada, su altura es de alrededor de Leo, tiene pecas y ojos azules. Ella lleva muñequeras marrones, lleva una camisa amarilla y blanca con un 5 sobre ella, ella tiene una t-shirt negro debajo de ella, mostrando las mangas negras, ella lleva un collar negro, jean-shorts con leggings debajo de ellos, ella tiene azul y calcetines amarillos y botas negras. En " Pánico en las cloacas ", se reveló que ella solía usar lentes y llevaba tirantes.Personalidad No es el típico adolescente, abril es el más cómodo y tímido con las tortugas que alrededor de sus compañeros de instituto. Ella siempre supo que no estaba destinado a vivir una vida normal, pero ahora que los seres extra-dimensionales empeñado en la dominación del mundo han secuestrado a su padre científico super inteligente, las cosas nunca volverán a ser "normal" de nuevo.thumb|328pxHabilidades April tiene un don poco común que puede ayudar a sus cosas de sentido, al igual que las capacidades psíquicas. Fue esta capacidad que le ayudó cuenta el Mono era Rockwell en "Monkey Brains" Cuando Splinter la entrenó en ninjitsu, ella se convirtió en más rápido, más sigiloso, y tiene una defensa poderosa. Ella se enciende delito falta, pero está mejorando. Su arma de elección es una tessen que Splinter le dio, aunque ella todavía tiene que dominarlo. Historia Abril fue un hombre que vivió en Nueva York hasta que conoció a la Ninja Turtles . A partir de entonces, su vida había cambiado para siempre y ella pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía un poder psíquico y ella entonces, se convirtió en un objetivo para el Kraang . Interacciones con otros personajes Leonardo : Aparte de Donatello, Leonardo parece ser la más protectora de abril en el grupo y apoya sus esfuerzos para descubrir información que les llevará a encontrar a su padre. Leo, además de Donnie y Splinter, ha sido el más para interactuar con abril. Raphael : Hasta el momento, Raph y abril no han interactuado mucho en pantalla. Él, sin embargo, parecen mostrar deferencia hacia ella cuando él y sus hermanos burlas Donatello capturas para el sostenimiento de las lesiones de un mono de laboratorio o cuando se reía de ella por ser perseguido por Pete, una paloma gigante. Sin embargo, ellos siguen siendo buenos amigos, y Raph muestran señales de que él se preocupa por ella, como se ve en "Pánico en las cloacas", donde coincidió con su padre y sus hermanos que no debía ir espiando a los pies, y en " Vendetta de Karai "él junto con sus hermanos estaban preocupados habría sido asesinado por el agua que estaba contaminada por el Kraang, pero aliviado que ella estaba bien. Donatello : Donnie tiene un agolpamiento enorme en abril, y se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Él es también el que instigó el rescate de Abril y el padre de la Kraang, y que la salvó de la escapada helicóptero del Kraang al final del episodio de " Rise Of The Turtles ". Él ha intentado en numerosas ocasiones para llamar su atención, pero abril es indiferente o ajeno a sus avances. Ella, sin embargo, parecen preocuparse por él como un amigo. Miguel Ángel : Mikey y abril no han interactuado mucho en pantalla. Aunque es su primer amigo humano, Mikey dice que en realidad no cuenta, porque ella está obligada a quererlo desde que ayudó a salvar su vida. A pesar de todo, siguen siendo buenos amigos y Mikey se preocupa por ella. Se muestran ejemplos en " El Guante ", donde se ofreció a hacer un poco de sopa abril o conseguirle un pañuelo de papel cuando ella estaba molesta por el hecho de Pete fue tras ella. Él incluso fue el primero en oponerse a la utilización de abril como cebo. Splinter Maestro : Desde que el Padre de abril ha sido capturado, Splinter ha convertido en un padre sustituto a abril. Él ha dado cuenta de su sensibilidad innata a su entorno y ha comenzado a entrenar a ella como una kunoichi, o ninja femenino en el episodio " Cerebros thumb|left|346px del mono ". Shredder : Aunque las tortugas se han reunido Shredder, abril ha afortunadamente nunca cruzado con él todavía. Karai : Ella la conoció en "Vendetta de Karai". Ella trató de golpearla en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no pudo, se las arregla para derrotar a ella cuando se revela que su madre muere, causando Karai vacilar. April O'Neil es un personaje ficticio carácter de las Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cómics y todos los medios de comunicación relacionados. En muchas de las continuidades TMNT, ella es una buena amiga de las tortugas: Leonardo , Donatello , Raphael y Michelangelo . Versiones de ella ,según Archie's Comics & Mirage Studios Hizo su primera aparición en la historia Mirage Comics en 1984 como programador de computadoras . Más tarde fue retratado como un reportera de noticias en el Tortugas ' primera serie animada , como una guerrera aliada en las Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aventuras cómicas producido por Archie Comics , y después varios personajes tenido en diferentes medios de TMNT.thumb|left|338px Abril fue representada por primera vez en la película en el 1987 TMNT series animadas como reportero de carácter fuerte voz de Renae Jacobs . Desde entonces, ha sido interpretado por actrices como Judith Hoag , Paige Turco y Megan Fox . 1 Su interés siempre el amor es Casey Jones . Mirage Comics historia Introducción En el original Mirage Comics historia de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles , April O'Neil (que originalmente llevaba un mono) era un programador de computadoras experto y asistente científico malvado Baxter Stockman . Ella ayudó a programar sus robots Mouser, pero después de descubrir Baxter fue usarlos para excavar en bóvedas de bancos y robar, ella huyó de su taller. Robots La persiguieron a la alcantarilla, y ella se salvó rápidamente por tres de las tortugas. The Turtles tarde defendió con éxito una invasión Mouser después Baxter programó el Mousers para atacarlos. Después de dejar su trabajo en Baxter, Abril decidió abrir una tienda de antigüedades . La tienda fue atacada por la trituradora y el clan del pie (que había llegado para las Tortugas), y fue destruida en la batalla. Tenía pesadillas sobre el ataque del clan del pie mientras ella y las tortugas se retiró a una granja casa en Northampton, Massachusetts . 2El interés romántico de abril en episodios posteriores, el vigilante Casey Jones Durante mediados de los 90, se convirtió en abril en una relación sentimental con vigilante violenta Casey Jones, y los dos de ellos con el tiempo adoptó un niño llamado Shadow. Crisis de inyección En el volumen 2 de los comics TMNT, abril fue atacado y se inyecta por un enorme robot controlado por el cerebro de su antiguo jefe. El ataque fue motivado por la venganza para el escape de abril a partir de la captura; poco después, puso su cerebro en el cuerpo de un robot, y buscó a las tortugas para vengarse de abril.thumbNo se ha revelado hasta el Volumen 4 de que, durante el ataque de abril se inyectó por nanobots , que casi la matan a ella. Con la ayuda de los Utroms, las Tortugas inyecta abril con versiones de tortugas de nanobots para detener las versiones de Baxter. La intervención salvado abril antes de nanobots de Baxter podría alcanzar su tronco cerebral. A pesar de esto, abril de permaneció estéril. El ataque puso tensión emocional en abril. Ella se convirtió en una versión femenina de nadie, un luchador contra el crimen vigilante, hasta que su identidad fue descubierta por Casey Jones. Dibujo giro Con la ayuda de Renet, un Timestress que tomaron abril a través del tiempo, se reveló que abril fue realmente un dibujo vida trajo a la vida con la ayuda de cristal de Kirby, elaborado por su padre, quien en ese momento realmente quería una hija. Esto fue antes de que naciera su hija biológica Robyn O'Neil. Kirby dibujó con lápiz que desaparecería después de un tiempo, sin embargo, el padre de abril utiliza una pluma, lo que podría explicar por qué vivía abril pasado treinta sin fuga. Las cuestiones de carácter real y la moral eran demasiado para abril, que despidió a Shadow y Casey y viajaron a Alaska para estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Aunque el viaje ayudó abril frente a sus demonios, y llevó a su eventual regreso a Nueva York, su historia familiar permaneció inexplorado. thumb|left|300px Recepción La estructura narrativa creada por Mirage Studios terminó cuando la compañía vendió los derechos de autor de TMNT para Nickelodeon . Se mezcló reacción de los fans al origen de abril, ya que muchos creían que su normalidad sirvió como un buen contraste con la fantástica naturaleza de las Tortugas. [ cita requerida ] Hasta la fecha, ninguna otra encarnación de abril ha compartido su origen. Color del cabello La versión Mirage Studios de abril tiene el pelo marrón oscuro / negro (aunque reimpresiones a color principios del Volumen 1 representan el color de su pelo tan rojo / marrón claro). La mayoría de las futuras encarnaciones de abril que vinieron después son pelirrojos . Versión Archie Comics Abril también apareció en el Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aventuras cómico producido por Archie Comics , que comenzó como re-narraciones de los episodios de dibujos animados, pero fueron finalmente escindió en historias originales. En esta serie, que comenzó como una copia al carbón de su homólogo de animación, pero los escritores le convirtió en un guerrero competente, tras un entrenamiento con Splinter . Años antes, en el septiembre de 1985 reimpresión de la edición uno, Mirage Studios artista Ryan Brown representa abril como una katana blandiendo guerrero ninja en su contraportada de pin-up. A causa de sus aventuras frecuentes con las tortugas, ella perdió su trabajo en el Canal 6 y se convirtió en un reportero freelance. Archie también publicó 2 juegos de 3-parte April O'Neil miniserie. En el invierno 1994 Archie Especial, abril se transformó en una tortuga de sí misma. Este hecho abril convertirse en el primer tortuga funcionaria introducido a la serie, tres años antes de la Venus de Milo debut 's.Serie Dreamwave Productions Serie Dreamwave Productions El segundo número de la Dreamwave Producciones serie (basado en la serie animada de 2003) se centró exclusivamente en O'Neil, que consiste en una secuencia de un sueño mostrando cómo había sido presionado en una carrera científica por su familia a pesar de tener interés en el periodismo, un homenaje obvio a la caricatura de 1987. Animada de televisión 1987-1996 series Argumento Fondo de caracteres En el 1987 TMNT serie animada , April O'Neil era un reportero de televisión para Canal 6. Ella fue thumb|302pxempleado por Burne Thompson y con frecuencia expresó su desacuerdo con sus tareas debido a su carácter testarudo y pasión por su trabajo. Ella también cayó en varias ocasiones con Vernon Fenwick, el operador director / cámara cuyo ego enorme le obligó a sacar de abril, sobre sus historias siempre que sea posible. Abril fue el mejor amigo de Irma, la recepcionista en el Canal 6. Su Canal 6 Van era una furgoneta azul que tenía los faros clásicos y el Canal 6 Noticias logotipo en cada lado. Abril usualmente se pudo encontrar que llevaba un distintivo amarillo mono con botas blancas. Vivía en un apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York , aunque durante el transcurso de la serie, se vio obligada a trasladarse varias veces debido a una serie de contratiempos relacionados Tortuga-indirectos. 3 Satisfacción de las tortugas En la serie de 1987, abril informaba de una serie de robos de equipos científicos de alta tecnología, al parecer por un ninja de , cuando fue atacado por una pandilla de punks de la calle. Pensando rápidamente, se las arregló para meterse en una alcantarilla y salió corriendo de la multitud hasta que alcanzó un callejón sin salida. Las tortugas estaban cerca y derrotaron a los punks para ella. Se la llevaron de vuelta a su guarida de alcantarillado, donde se explican sus orígenes a ella. Al principio, creía que sean responsables de los robos de equipos, pero accedió a que le facilite a los verdaderos culpables si ella proporcionó su asistencia y no le dijo a la gente acerca de ellos. Abril se convirtió rápidamente en el principal enlace de Tortugas 'con el mundo exterior desde su aparición inusual les impidió efectivamente funcione por encima del suelo sin algún tipo de disfraz. 3 Participación thumb|358pxLa amistad de abril con las Tortugas como resultado la oportunidad de filmar imágenes exclusivas de sus encuentros con Shredder, pero a pesar de su profundo conocimiento de los detalles de su vida, ella tiende a mantener sus informes de noticias profesionales acerca de ellos impersonal y misterioso. Ella era un defensor explícito de su causa, a pesar de la opinión de Burne Thompson que las tortugas eran una amenaza para la ciudad, y la mayoría de los episodios en general mostró su intento de convencer a Burne y los neoyorquinos que las tortugas no son los criminales que él está convencido de que son, por el episodio "Doomquest," ella finalmente logra mediante la exposición de la campaña de propaganda del Señor Dregg y los planes para apoderarse de la Tierra para el público. Abril fue secuestrado por Shredder con frecuencia, con mucha frecuencia como cebo para atraer a las tortugas salir de su escondite con el fin de dar rienda suelta a su último intento de destrucción sobre ellos. 3 Abril reveló su edad en el episodio de la temporada 3, "Cabeza Cuero - Terror of the Swamp". Mientras que en la Florida para las vacaciones, las tortugas se reúnen con ella, y se alían con las ranas Punk. Encuentran un cuerpo de agua contaminada con mutágeno, que hace que los mutantes se siente joven, mientras que físicamente los seres humanos de-envejecimiento en versiones de 4 años de edad, de ellos mismos. Donatello no permite de abril al entrar en el agua, a la que se lamenta de abril, "Oh, genial! Estoy condenado a ser un decrépito bruja de veintiocho años de edad!" 3 Su tía Agatha ("Aggie"), que apareció en los episodios ("Caso del kimono Hot" y "Sleuth on the Loose"), es un detective. 3 Representación Abril normalmente se presenta como una mujer independiente capaz. Su contribución más importante a las tortugas fue su experiencia en hacer investigaciones sobre los canales 6 ordenadores y alertar a las Tortugas de problemas y posible caso conduce. Tras la destrucción del edificio de Canal 6 en la octava temporada de abril continuó trabajando para el Canal 6, pero en la novena temporada, April trabajó freelance por razones nunca especificadas. Durante estas tres temporadas, intercambió su traje amarillo para una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Ella continuó ayudando a las Tortugas, incluso después de la derrota de Shredder y su posterior exilio a Dimension X . Agentes de la voz thumb|left|336pxAbril fue expresada por Renae Jacobs . Hubo también una de dos partes OVA serie en Japón, en el que Abril fue expresada por Emi Shinohara . En la película Aniversario de cruce 25, Tortugas para siempre , ella fue la voz de Rebecca Soler . Jacobs intentó para el papel en Los Angeles en 1986 y dirigida a través de la audición por Stu Rosen . Desarrolló su personificación inicial de O'Neil mientras se prepara a partir de la audición, aunque no tengan leer los cómics ". 4 Había una muy buena descripción de las características de ella, así que se veía en ese y como que le construyó en base a mí. Sentí que debía ser un personaje muy fuerte con muy buenas convicciones, ella debe ser un amigo leal, ella debería tomar en serio su trabajo y ella quería ser tomado en serio, no sólo visto como otra cara bonita. - Renae Jacobs , Entrevista por TeenageMutantNinjaTurtles.com Su primer día en el set Rosen dejó en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ella para el papel, y había esperado para mostrar su audición pasado, que le decía: "Cada uno que jugué, los productores dijeron: 'No, no, no, eso es No de abril, 'y al final me estaba fuera de la gente para mostrarles, así que tiró de su audición y tocó para ellos y dijo' Eso es abril! '" 4 - Renae Jacobs , Entrevista por TeenageMutantNinjaTurtles.com Su primer día en el set Rosen dejó en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ella para el papel, y había esperado para mostrar su audición pasado, que le decía: "Cada uno que jugué, los productores dijeron: 'No, no, no, eso es No de abril, 'y al final me estaba fuera de la gente para mostrarles, así que tiró de su audición y tocó para ellos y dijo' Eso es abril! Serie 2003 Abril consiguió un cambio de vestuario para la nueva encarnación de la serie de animación producida por 4Kids Entertainment , pero su papel fue similar a la del personaje de Mirage Studios. Una vez más, se desempeñó como asistente de Baxter Stockman hasta que sus experimentos Mouser se salieron de control, y después de las Tortugas la salvó, se convirtió en un fiel amigo, aliado y "hermana mayor" para ellos. Abril hace mucho más uso de su experiencia científica y que a menudo utiliza sus conocimientos informáticos para ayudar a las tortugas. Esto también ha significado que se ha desarrollado una relación más estrecha con Donatello, que comparte muchas de sus intereses. En TMNT: Volver a la alcantarilla que a veces ayuda a Don en la recogida de los bits de datos de Splinter. Abril también está demostrado que tienen una atracción a Casey Jones, aunque sus personalidades contrastantes menudo hacen discuten. Para la tercera temporada, los dos se muestran a estar saliendo y parecen tener una relación seria. En "campanas de boda y bytes" que ella y Casey se casan. Abril también ha desarrollado un modesto conocimiento de habilidades de combate después de entrenar con Splinter. Ella también es un fuerte boxeador. Su rapidez de pensamiento es a menudo la clave para la supervivencia de las tortugas '. En la serie TMNT: nuevo a las alcantarillas, su mirada se cambia ligeramente para parecerse a la película de 2007 . Ella es la voz de Verónica Taylor .Serie 2012 April O'Neil es la voz de Mae Whitman en esta serie. La hija marimacho y único hijo del científico Dr. Kirby O'Neil. Abril es de 16 años, un año mayor que el de las tortugas, pero más joven que en la mayoría de las versiones del personaje. A ella le gusta jugar a los videojuegos y comer pizza. 5 Ella vive con su tía en la ciudad y quiere volver a unirse con su padre, que fue capturado por el Kraang. Ella es muy amable con los animales, como se muestra en el episodio "Cerebros del mono." En "IRCT", se revela que el Kraang están detrás de ella también. En esta serie, se hace amigo de abril las Tortugas Ninja después de la Kraang secuestrado a su padre. Donatello también está enamorado de ella. En "Monkey Brains," Splinter discierne ese abril, naturalmente, tiene una sensibilidad espiritual especial y se ofrece a entrenarla para ser una kunoichi (una mujer ninja), de modo que ella puede aprender a aprovechar esta sensibilidad espiritual y ser capaz de cuidar de sí misma si se mete en problemas. En "Gambito de Baxter", Splinter estaba tratando de encontrar un arma de abril, que dio lugar a su obtención de un ventilador de acero que Splinter originalmente iba a dar a su hija antes de que la trituradora la mató. A partir de la segunda temporada, abril ha comenzado a dar clases Casey Jones con el temor de que si fracasa la trigonometría tendrá que dejar el equipo hocky. Inmediatamente, Casey lleva a abril llamándola "Red". Durante su primera sesión de tutoría, abril es atacado por un adolescente mutado y Casey le ayuda a luchar contra ellos el tiempo suficiente para las tortugas (quien está evitando abril) para llegar. Abril va a ver a Casey en la pista cuando es atacado de nuevo. En lugar de correr como abril había insistido, Casey decidió que estaría bien para combatir el Kraang como un super héroe. Una vez más, abril es salvado por las tortugas. TMNT: Viniendo de sus conchas (1990)thumb|248pxLa actriz y cantante Sherie René de Scott , que jugó de abril en el 1990 gira musical Abril también hizo una aparición en vivo-acción en el TMNT: Viniendo de sus conchas gira musical, en la que su papel era el de incitar a la audiencia en vivo para interactuar con los artistas de escenario y animar a las tortugas cuando sea necesario. Ella fue interpretado por Sherie René de Scott .Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: el secreto de los mocos verdes (1991) En la segunda película abril fue interpretado por Paige Turco . Ella proporcionó las Tortugas y Splinter con un lugar para quedarse después de la destrucción de su guarida en la película anterior, posteriormente ayudarles a investigar a la compañía que creó el lodo que transformó las tortugas en su estado actual.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) En TMNT III , O'Neil también es interpretado por Paige Turco de la película anterior. O'Neil fue trasladado temporalmente a Japón feudal, lo que obligó a las Tortugas de viajar atrás en el tiempo para rescatarla. 6 7TMNT (2007) Abril aparece en la película CGI 2007 con la voz de Sarah Michelle Gellar , a raíz de la continuidad de las películas anteriores, parece que ella y Casey Jones están viviendo y trabajando juntos en una empresa de transporte marítimo, comprometido en una relación. Es ella la que se encuentra Leonardo en América Central en el inicio de la película, después de haber estado en la zona en busca de un artefacto para Max Winters. No se hace mención de su pasado como periodista, pero en su lugar se da a entender que ella ha tomado la arqueología como una carrera. Ella ha tomado el entrenamiento de artes marciales de Splinter, la compra de un traje de armadura de Japón y convertirse en expertos en el uso de la katana , aparentemente dejando atrás su pasado como una "damisela en apuros". Esto se demuestra como O'Neil y Karai pelean mientras Casey, Splinter y las tortugas batalla del pie con el fin de salvar a Leonardo. Esto parece ser corroborado en un folleto coleccionable lleno con su figura de acción de la película, lo cual implica que ella se ha convertido en un maestro de la katana. La cifra en sí incluye una katana, tonfa , y dos pastillas de la armadura de los hombros; este equipo podría ser replicado para la película. También se observa que en el principio de la película, que lleva algo similar a Lara Croft atuendo normal "s.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 película) Abril aparecerá en el próximo reinicio de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles con Megan Fox en el papel. 1Videojuegos Abril ha aparecido en la mayoría de los juegos de video TMNT, por lo general como la damisela en apuros que ha sido capturado por Shredder. En TMNT IV: Turtles in Time para SNES , ella tira la historia con un breve informe donde Krang roba la estatua de la libertad y aparece en pantalla en la versión de SNES para alentar a las tortugas a luchar cuando los personajesthumb|left|378px de los jugadores están inactivos. 8 Ella también aparece como un personaje jugable en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters . para Sega Genesis, donde su personaje del juego no se parece a la imagen de dibujos animados 1987 [ cita requerida ] En Konami serie de juegos basados ??en el TMNT 's serie animada 2003 , abril parece a su homólogo de dibujos animados. Al igual que en el nuevo espectáculo, que ya no es un mero damisela en apuros, pero a menudo se presenta en varias escenas para dar consejos y avanzar en la trama del juego. En TMNT: Mutant Melee , abril vuelve a ser un personaje jugable y participa en batallas multijugador. Abril es un personaje jugable en Ubisoft 's TMNT: Choque-Para arriba . Figuras de acción En las líneas de juguetes TMNT producidos por Playmates Toys , April O'Neil ha aparecido en varias encarnaciones de figuras de acción. El primero de ellos tenían una serie de producción limitada, y carecían de una franja azul en su mono . Fue reemplazado con una versión de color amarillo con rayas de mayor circulación. [ cita requerida ] Una versión alternativa fue lanzada en 1990, con una cabeza esculpir más cerca de su encarnación de dibujos animados, botas naranjas, y una nueva modificación. Otra variación fue lanzado en 1993 envasada exclusivamente con el vehículo del canal 6 Newsman. este mes de abril tuvo la misma escultura de la liberación '90 aunque su traje es verde y las botas amarillas. En un momento, una versión de 13 "estaba programado para la producción de acompañar a las otras figuras de tamaño similar, pero nunca se produjo. [ cita requerida ]Otras figuras notables abril incluyen la versión de 1992, llamado simplemente "abril", con acentos de color púrpura en su traje; "de abril, el Ravishing Reporter," que fue la primera de esas figuras que cuentan con el pelo arraigado; "de abril, el Ninja Locutor," quién vino con una de cada una de las Tortugas de la firma de armas, y "Mutatin" abril ", pathumb|left|280pxrte de la gama en la que mutaciones de abril podría transformar en un gato humanoide (inspirado en el episodio de la serie original de" La mujer del gato del Canal Seis "). [ cita requerida ] Para el nuevo [ ? cuando ] series de televisión, Playmates introdujo dos figuras O'Neil, un abril de tamaño estándar, con la prima robots Mouser y abril miniatura. También hubo un dato de abril sobre la base de su aspecto en la película CGI TMNT, vestida con su traje de ninja amarillo. NECA también se indica para liberar una figura O'Neil basada en su original de Mirage Studios apariencia. [ cita requerida ] Curiosidades de la farandula con respecto a April O Neil Judith Hoag Judith Hoag es una actriz y pthumb|left|276px|April recibiendo su arma.rofesora estadounidense. Se hizo conocida por interpretar April O'Neil en el primer film de las Tortugas Ninja, en 1990. Ella también apareció en el film original Disney Channel Halloweentown filmes. -Resumen de April O' Neil con respecto a nick April O´neil es hija de un cientifico que fue capturado por los kraangs, ella tiene el pelo anaranjado y ojos celestes, tiene polera amarilla, chores azules y unas pantis negras, ella es amiga de Leonardo, Rafael, Donnie y Mikey. Ella fue salvada por las tortugas en el primer episodio de las tortugas ninja en nickelodeon (El Origen de las Tortugas), en el cual los villanos que se hacen llamar Kraangs se llevaron a su papá el cientifico a su guarida y necesitan a April para algun experimento, su arma es un avanico de color negro que iba a ser para Miwa (la hija de Hamato Yoshi, Splintethumb|299pxr).thumb|left|318pxthumb|296px Categoría:Otros Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes menores Categoría:Personajes segundarios Categoría:Protagonistas